Pumpkins Carving (One Shot Story)
by BlueGem22
Summary: It's Halloween. Dustin decides to teach Marah how to carve a pumpkin when it got out of control. Read and find out what happen.


Pumpkins Carving

Pairing: Dustin & Marah

Hunter & Kapri

Shane & Skyla

Tori & Blake

Summary: It's Halloween. Dustin decides to teach Marah how to carve a pumpkin when it got out of control. Read and find out what happen.

Author Notes: I was supposed to post this up on Halloween Oct 31, but didn't get a chance to. Sorry about this late posting. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

The Halloween decorations were put up around Storm Charger. Kelly has decided to close early for the day and left home. Now Dustin is standing at the counter, getting ready to carve the pumpkins that Tori have just dropped off when she stopped by.

The door of the Storm Charger swings open and Marah came walking in.

"Marah?" said Dustin, who was surprised to see her when he looked up to see who was at the door. "What are doing here?"

Marah beam and walked over to him. "I came to see you. I haven't seen you all day." She replied as she went behind the counter and hugs him for behind.

Dustin smiles and placed his hands over her hands that was around his waist. "I didn't know I was that important to you," he teased.

Marah moves her hands away from his waist and hands. She playfully hit him in the arm. "Very funny, what are you doing?" She asked, when she notices the pumpkins on the the spread out newspapers on counter.

He turned around and pulled her into a hug. "Carving pumpkins," he simply replied.

"What's for?"

"You don't know," he stared at her confused.

She shook her head. "No".

"Well, its Halloween and people like to carve pumpkins and put it outside for decoration". Dustin explained.

"Halloween?" She slightly tilts her head to the side.

"You know, it's the day where kids or people dressed in costume and go trick or treat for candy".

"Sound like fun".

Dustin chuckles "It is, He agreed as he turned around and looked at the pumpkins. "Tell you what, since you are here, you can carve pumpkins with me".

"But I don't know how to carve pumpkins," Marah points out.

"Don't worry, I'll show you how," he assured, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay". Marah nodded and stood next to Dustin, watching him pick up a serrated knife and begins to carve one of the pumpkins, starting at the top.

"First, you begin to cut at the top, but you have to cut at an angle or else the top won't fit right," He explained as he slice the pumpkin.

Then he sat the knife down on the counter and opens the cap before he turned to Marah. "Your turn to do it," he pushes his pumpkin to aside and pull the other pumpkin over, in front of Marah.

Marah pick up the knife and begin slicing it. Dustin, who was watching, notices that she was about to make a mistake, quickly grabs her hand. "No, no, you are carving it wrong". He moves her hand with his hand, slicing the top of the pumpkin at the right angle.

"There, now that's perfect," he said after he let go of her hand and Marah put the knife down on the counter.

"Now for the fun part," Dustin smirked. "De-gutting the pumpkins" He grabs his pumpkin and placed it down next to Marah's pumpkin. The he turn to her.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Ready".

Dustin and Marah put their hands inside their pumpkins.

"Ew gross!" Marah exclaimed when she felt the orange glop over her hands and face because she sticks her hands into her pumpkin fast instead of slowly.

Dustin chuckles at Marah's reaction and at the orange glop on her face.

"It's not funny," Marah glares at Dustin and playfully elbow in the arm. A smirk sudden appears on Marah when idea appears in her mind. Quietly and once Dustin went back to working on his pumpkin, Marah grabs a handful of the orange glop out of the pumpkin and chuck at Dustin.

"Hey!" Dustin exclaimed as the orange glop hits in the face. Marah burst out in laughter and lean against on the counter.

"Oh it's on," Dustin chuckles and grabs a handful of the orange glop.

Marah gasps and took off running around Storm Charger; try to avoid getting hit with the orange glop.

Dustin chases behind Marah, throwing the orange glop at her. Marah duck and went behind the counter, grabbing her self a handful of orange glop and toss it at Dustin, hitting his hair. She was about to run when Dustin grabs her hand, causing both of them to slip on the orange glop that was spatter on floor. They fell on the floor with Dustin on top of Marah.

"That was fun," Marah giggling. "We are totally covered in orange glop".

"We sure are," Dustin agree, breathing heavy as he stares down at her. "There something in your hair".

"What!" Marah yelled. "Is it a bug, get it off!"

"Hold still, I'll get it off for you," Dustin grab a medium piece of orange glop that was on her hair and show it to her. "It's just a piece of the pumpkin, nothing more".

Marah puts a hand on her face and chuckles, "Sorry". She said and then notices that Dustin was staring at her. Before she knew, he leans down and kisses her on the lips. Soon Marah responds back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

The kiss didn't last long when the door of Storm Chargers swings open, causing them to got up and off the floor. They saw Shane, Skyla, Cam, Tori, Blake, Hunter, and Kapri walk in and looked around in surprised.

"What the hell happen?" Hunter asked as he and the others look around the place that was messy with orange glop.

"Kelly is going to be mad when she sees this," Shane added as he walked with Skyla next to him.

"Why are you two covering in orange glop?" Tori questioned when she notices them.

"We can explained," Dustin says as he looked at Marah and then at the others.

"Explain," Blake smirks and folds his arms.

"Well," Marah looked over at Dustin, who gave her "let show them" look.

Marah understood what Dustin meant and grabs herself some orange glop from the pumpkins and tosses at the others with Dustin.

That was when the fun begins. Everyone was having fun throwing orange glop at each others.

Later on, everyone clean the place and Dustin and Marah finish with the pumpkins. They are now staring at the pumpkins that were lit up with the candle.

"Thanks Dustin".

"For what?"

"For letting me carve pumpkin with you and show me a good time on Halloween".

Dustin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"I'm glad you came to enjoy Halloween with me, Happy Halloween Marah".

"Happy Halloween Dustin" Marah beamed and kisses Dustin on the lips.

**The End**

**Happy Halloween**

**Hope everyone enjoy this story. Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
